Cherished
by Janis B
Summary: The Rangers' lives are thrown in to turmoil once again when one of their own disappears.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment. I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters. 

Rated: PG 

_**"Cherished"**_

Janis Boisclair 

jboisclair@rogers.com 

_**~**** Chapter One ****~**_

_**A Lonely Stretch Of Highway West of Fort Worth**_

The night had turned cold and clear not a star in the sky as the car sped down the highway. "Keep your eyes peeled for that turn off it should be coming up soon," the driver told his companion. 

"I'll be glad when this is done," the second one commented his eyes focused as far ahead as the headlights allowed. 

"Don't tell me you are getting squeamish on me?" the first an older man asked. 

"I'm not getting squeamish," the younger replied. "I just don't like having to do the law in especially a Texas Ranger." 

"A Texas Ranger bleeds just as easily as anyone else," the first laughed at his own wit. 

"You know what I mean Lyttle," the second bawled out shouting, "There's the turn up ahead." 

Slowing down Lyttle manoeuvred the turn before continuing to speak. "I know offing a cop isn't my favourite job but Mr. Blake wants it done and he's the boss so we do it," he answered proceeding down the side road. 

Both men fell silent knowing the task they had ahead of them. Another fifteen twenty minutes Lyttle pulled into another secondary road and finally into a laneway of what looked to be a deserted farm. Going past the house he pulled the sedan he was driving around behind the dilapidated barn and stopped. 

"Let's get this over with Jack," Lyttle said opening the car door and getting out. Moving around to the back of the car he paused waiting for his partner to join him. 

"Come on Jack I want to get back to Dallas before morning here," Lyttle complained. 

"I'm coming," Jack Daines answered drawing his gun to hold on the prisoner inside the trunk once it was opened. 

Lyttle put the key in and turned the lock the door opening wide. Reaching in he grabbed hold of the man inside by the arm dragging him out of the trunk to stand in front of them. 

The ranger stood for a moment trying to get his bearings his hands were bound behind him and a big swatch of tape gagged his mouth shut. 

"Okay lets go," Daines commanded giving their prisoner a shove towards the barn. 

The ranger didn't have to be told twice he all ready new the fate the two of them had planned for him he knew the only hope of saving himself was escape from the two of them. He quickened his pace putting almost the length of the car between him and his two captors, getting to the front of the car he leaned down running in front of it the darkness engulfing him. 

"Get back here," Lyttle shouted after him making for the car to start it up and go after him while Daines shot wildly into the dark one of the bullets hitting its mark piercing the shoulder of the fleeing man. 

With nothing but fear and adrenalin to go on the ranger kept going ducking behind what looked like an old wood shed lighting out the short distance through the tall grass hoping to get to the trees beyond. He heard the roar of the car engine knowing the headlights would be playing on him in seconds. Dropping to his knees he fell forward using the grass for cover. 

The pain in his shoulder seared red hot as he prayed that he could elude his captors long enough to get away. He could hear them shouting in the distance still unable to locate him. He knew he had to get away before daylight began filtering in the cover of darkness his only hope of escape. Getting a picture of his wife in his mind he forced himself to his knees and began to move towards the trees once again. 

**_Earlier That Evening… _ **

_**Sydney And Gage's**_

"Cat will you please come pick this stuff off the floor," Syd exasperatedly called to her young daughter her hand going to her back once again. 

When she hadn't felt well that morning her husband thinking he was doing her a favour had talked her into staying home from work and just resting. By about noon she had gotten up being unable to sleep for phone calls from not only Alex and Erica but half a dozen from Gage too. 

The calls had quit just in time for the kids to come in from school all three fighting. She had taken about all she could suddenly loosing her temper giving all three a piece of her mind ending with shouting at Cat to pick her school bag and coat off the floor. 

"When's Daddy coming home," Cat shrieked back. "He's a lot more fun then you are Mommy," the child retaliated. 

"Believe me Cat I wish he was here too," Syd cut in. 

Coming to both his sister and his mother's rescue Chris interrupted. "Mom why don't you put your feet up Piper and I will look after things until Dad gets here." 

"Chris I'm sorry," Syd began, "I don't mean to be so short with everyone…" 

"Mom we know you aren't at your best right now but we aren't helping you any either," Chris answered. He knew that they were over half way there and in four months the baby would be born and things would start to get a little bit back to normal. At least his mother wouldn't be sick every day. 

"Thanks Chris," she smiled at her son her hand going to her tummy as the baby kicked. "Dad said he wouldn't be too late," she told him looking at the clock seeing it was all ready six o'clock. 

"Mom Uncle Walker just pulled in," Piper called standing on her tiptoes looking out the kitchen window. 

"Walker?" Syd asked aloud, her stomach doing a flip wondering what on earth he was doing here. 

Going to the window where Piper was she looked out into the driveway too relief washing over her as she saw her husband emerge from the passenger side of Walker's silver ram. He stopped and said a few words to their boss and then turned to come inside while Walker backed out of the driveway. 

"Mommy are you all right," Piper cried out supporting her mother from collapsing to the floor. "Dad," she screamed out Gage dropping his jacket to rush to Syd and hold her against him. 

"Syd Honey," he cried out as she burst into tears her arms around his neck. 

"Oh Gage," she cried the rest of the words a jumble mixed with the sobs. 

Swinging her up in his arms he carried her into the family room and sat with her in the recliner letting her cry out the tears while he held her close. 

"Mommy I'm sorry I promise I'll pick up my things," Cat cried tears streaming down her face seeing Syd crying, "And I won't say Daddy is more fun then you again." 

"We'll try not to make you cry again Mom," Piper cried out tears starting in her eyes too. 

Gage had looked up at Chris in hopes of maybe a few answers coming from his son getting only shrugged shoulders on that front. 

"Okay guys why don't you give me and Mom a few minutes… Chris why don't you and the girls order some pizza for supper," Gage told them gesturing with his head towards the kitchen. 

"Okay Dad," Chris agreed escorting his sisters out. 

Once the kids had disappeared Gage put his finger under Syd's chin lifting her tear streaked face to his. "Care to tell me what's going on you?" he asked kissing her nose. 

"I just don't know what is wrong with me I just should have went to work with you that's all. The phone rang half the day, the dog and cat were fighting, the kids were fighting and then when I saw Walker pull in the driveway… God Gage I was sure he was coming here to tell me something had happened to you…" she finished tears welling up in her eyes again. 

"My car died that's why Walker gave me a ride home," Gage told her hugging her close. "I'm sorry I should have called you... I just thought you might kill me if I called again." 

"I just wish I could have one day when I didn't feel sick," she cried again. "One thing for sure you aren't getting out of this house again without me," she told him looking sternly at him. 

"Deal Shorty," he smiled giving her another peck on the cheek. 

"Mommy we ordered you some of those ancho… ancho… those hairy little fish you like," Cat announced coming back in to join her parents. 

"How did you know I really wanted some of those?" she asked her daughter a smile coming to her face as Cat came running to her. 

_**Erica and Jimmy's**_

"Night Sumner," Trivette called and waved before making his way to the front porch stopping to watch his partner drive away. 

The door suddenly burst open with both Torrie and Simon screaming, "Daddy, Daddy." 

"Hey," Jimmy called scooping up one child under each arm to troop into the kitchen where Erica was making dinner. 

"Something smells good in here," he commented catching his wife's lips in a kiss as she leaned back from the stove where she was cooking dinner. 

"Sumner drop you off?" she asked watching him wander into the family room where Marcus was working at the computer. 

"Yeah he's picking me up in the morning too," Jimmy absently told her. "What are you working on Marcus?" he asked looking over his son's shoulder. 

"English project and you can't see it yet Dad!" he exclaimed quickly closing the program to keep his father from seeing what his paper was about. 

"All right, all right," I'm not looking knowing that Marcus would have pass worded his top secret project. 

"Did you talk to Syd today?" Jimmy called to Erica. 

"Yeah I think she was wishing she had gone into work," Erica replied. 

"She's had a hard go of it this time," Jimmy commented going back out to the kitchen to visit more with his wife. 

"Yeah she has I'm sure she will be glad when this one is born too," Erica answered. 

"You weren't going to give me any surprises like the last time the Gages' thought this baby business was a good idea?" Jimmy interrogated his wife. 

"Not a chance this family is big enough for me," Erica laughed taking the roast from the oven. "Besides I'll get lots of chance to play with the newest Gage when Syd goes back to work," she added telling Jimmy to get the kids washed up for supper. 

Leaning over he kissed her again as they both inwardly smiled in contentment before Jimmy called out, "Who's hungry?" 

Around of I am went up from the three Trivette children as they scrambled to the table. "Hey the hands," Erica called out. 

"You heard Mom," Jimmy reinforced as the protests went up. Again he smiled at his wife before trooping behind the trio. 

_**Anna B and Sumner's**_

Anna B had just rushed in the door only moments before the phone had began to ring. "Hello," she gasped into the phone. 

"Hey you all right?" Sumner asked from the other end of the line. 

"Yeah I just got in the door," she answered. "You aren't calling to tell me you're working on something are you?" she anxiously asked. 

"Nope just called to let you know I just dropped off Trivette and I should be home in about fifteen minutes if the traffic cooperates," he told her as she pulled open the frig to get dinner under way. 

"Matt can you stop on your way and grab more milk?" she asked shaking the carton to find it empty. 

"For you anything," he replied. "Oh by the way you might want to give Syd a call she wasn't feeling good and didn't come into work today." 

"You know I don't remember her being this sick with either of the girls," Anna B answered thinking aloud. 

"Maybe this one is going to be the most like Gage," Sumner teased. 

"More then Chris is? Impossible, " she quipped back. 

"If you say so," Matt playfully joked saying, "I'll be there as soon as I can." 

"Love you Honey," Anna B told him. 

"Me too," he answered hanging up his phone. 

Anna B hit the button for the second keyed in number on her phone to have it answered by Gage. "Hey Francis Matt says your wife is a little under the weather," she said as he picked up. 

"You actually are just the girl I was going to call tonight," Gage told her. 

"I've not done anything since I got married Gage, I've been good as gold," she began. 

"I wasn't phoning because you were in trouble I was hoping I could get you and Sumner to stay here for a few days so I could take Syd on a long weekend," he began to explain. 

"Hey I don't see why not I'll run it by Matt he's on his way home now. In fact he should be here any minute," she replied always loving to spend time with the Alex kids. 

"That would be perfect I think Syd is due for some away time," Gage confided in Anna B. 

"Gage tell her to call me if she wants anything tell her not to feel she is putting me out in any way," Anna B offered. 

"I'll let her know. Thanks for calling," Gage ended the conversation. 

Hanging up the phone Anna B looked at the clock. "Six thirty," she said aloud wondering what was keeping Matt he should have been there by now. 

_**Walker's Ranch**_

Walking up the front steps of the porch Walker could hear both of his children in the heat of an argument. Alex was just pulling her car in beside Walker's truck as he opened the screen door. Neither had heard their father come inside which was made evident when Danny who was just out of Angela's reach came tearing around the corner and right smack into Walker. 

"Is this what goes on when your mother and I are at work?" Walker asked looking sternly at the two of them. Alex had just come in the door to stand beside her husband to present a united front. 

"Dad we were just…" Danny began Angela jumping in over top of him. 

"We were just arguing over the chores I was trying to explain to Danny that it's not always woman's work to be stuck in the kitchen," she exclaimed. 

"Angela I think you have a very valid point," Walker agreed. "Just like a woman is quite capable of say helping her father clean out the horse stalls while her brother takes his turn peeling potatoes and helping his mother with dinner." 

Angela swallowed hard but not backing down shook her head in agreement. 

"Good I'll see you in the barn in fifteen minutes," Walker smiled. "You'd better hurry you wouldn't want your brother's dinner to be spoiled." 

"Dad right now?" she cried her eyes growing large. 

"Perfect time," Walker came back asking, "You don't have a problem with that do you?" 

Looking from her Dad to her Mom to her brother she shook her head no going to the stairs to trudge up. 

Turning to his wife a smile on his face Walker addressed her, "Honey maybe you can put your feet up for a while tonight while your helper is washing and drying the dinner dishes." 

"Maybe," she agreed. "Coming Danny," she too was smiling kissing Alex's cheek before following their son to the kitchen. 

"So Danny what were and your sister fighting about?" Alex nonchalantly asked as she got the potatoes out for the two of them to peel. Angela had all ready changed her clothes and stomped out to the barn to join her father. 

"Nothing really," he hedged not wanting to reveal Angela had been teasing him about Kali Simmons. 

"Hmm you both bought yourself a lot trouble for a fight over nothing," Alex replied picking up another potato. 

"Do you think that Dad is real mad?" Danny asked. 

"No I don't think that Dad is real mad… just disappointed that you two would be fighting and horsing around when you have things to do," Alex told him. 

They stood in silence for a few minutes Danny finally blurting out, "Angela started it she said that she saw me kissing Kali Simmons and she was going to tell Piper. So I told her she better not or I'd give Chris that picture of her that Dad took when she had the flu. You know the one!" Danny exclaimed pulling the crumpled picture from his pocket. 

"I think that both of you owe each other an apology don't you?" Alex asked. 

Hanging his head he nodded yes.

TBC 


	2. Chapter Two

_** ~****Chapter Two~**_

With the girls help Gage had just finished cleaning up the kitchen when the phone rang. Tossing the dish towel over his shoulder he picked it up answering, "Hey," Cat scampering past him deciding her job was done. 

After listening a minute he asked, "Have you talked to Trivette? Okay Honey I'll give him a call and we'll check things out… you sit tight." 

Breaking the connection Gage began to dial again getting Torrie Trivette on the phone. After some minor conversation he asked, "Can I speak with your Dad?" 

"Dad Uncle Gage is on the phone," she screamed out loud enough to deafen Gage. 

"Gage," Trivette came on the line, "What can I do for you?" 

"What time did Sumner drop you off tonight?" he questioned. 

"Some where around quarter to six… Why? What's up?" Trivette began to question. 

"I just talked to Anna B he didn't make it home. She talked to him about six o'clock and he said he'd be there in fifteen minutes. She asked him to stop for milk, he said he would and she hasn't heard from since," Gage finished up. 

"That's not like Matt at all," Trivette absently replied. "He's not answering his phone?" 

"It's turned off." 

"Know what market he would have stopped at?" 

"I would think that place in the plaza right close to their place," Gage guessed. 

"Want to meet me there?" Trivette asked. 

"Soon as I let Sydney know what's going on." 

"See you in about thirty minutes." 

"Okay Trivette." 

Gage hung up the phone standing a minute staring at it trying to speculate what happened. 

"Who was on the phone Gage?" Sydney had come into the kitchen. 

"Anna B Matt didn't make it home. Trivette and I are going to go see if we can find any trace of him," he answered matter-of-factly. 

"How's Anna B?" 

"Trying not to act too upset," he told her his arm going round her to kiss her forehead. 

"I'm going to get the girls in bed and go over to keep her company for a little bit until you find out something," Syd told him. 

"Honey?" 

"Francis don't start. I need something to do since I can't go with you," she firmly stated. 

"I wasn't going to say that," he started. "It's just you'll have to come with me I'll have to take your van." 

"My new van…" she cried memories of her bullet ridden Jeep Cherokee coming to mind. 

"Hurry up if you want to come," he answered her thinking too it would be a good idea for her to go to Anna B's. 

"I'm right behind you," she told him going to inform the kids and set down the ground rules. 

_**Derry Plaza**_

It was shortly before nine as they came upon the small plaza that was around the corner from Anna B and Sumner's. Gage spotted Sumner's pickup parked in front of the little mini mart even before he and Sydney pulled in Trivette right behind them. Parking right beside it both he and Sydney got out. Nothing looked out of place to Gage as he stood waiting for Syd before proceeding around to the driver's side of the truck. Coming from the other direction Trivette cautious pulled open the door all three peering inside seeing nothing. 

"No blood, no sign of a struggle," Gage dryly commented. 

"I'm going inside and see if anyone remembers seeing anything," Syd told the two of them having brought the latest pictures of the young couple that Anna B had sent to her via the email. 

Trivette was all ready on the phone to forensics and then Walker while Gage had begun looking inside the truck a little more extensively for a clue of any sort to where Sumner had gone. 

"Wait up Syd," he called out following her towards the little store. Catching up to her he pulled open the door letting her go in first. Both rangers took in their surroundings noting the surveillance cameras through out the place. 

Walking up to the counter Gage identified them as Texas Rangers to the young cashier asking if he remembered seeing a friend of theirs. Syd handed the man a picture of Sumner and Anna B. 

"Oh yeah I remember him he comes in with his wife all the time," the clerk answered. 

"Was he in here tonight?" Sydney asked. 

"Yep just before I went for my dinner break. He bought a jug of milk and some of those Carmel candies that his wife likes," he helpfully told them. 

"Did you notice when he left if he was talking to anyone?" Gage asked. 

"I'm sorry I really wasn't paying attention I was more worried about turning my cash over to the other clerk so that I could go for dinner," he confessed. 

"Do you think we could have a look at the security tapes?" Syd questioned. 

"I'll have to call Mr. Thomallin he's the owner and the only one that would have access to them." 

"If you could do that we'd really appreciate it," Syd smiled. 

"Sure thing Ranger," the young man smiled back picking up the phone. 

Within minutes the owner was on the phone letting them know he would be right down. Trivette had come inside now too to let the partners know forensics was on the way. 

"Syd why don't I take you over to Anna B's?" Gage asked and come back. 

"Gage this isn't that strenuous," she answered. 

"I know Honey…" 

Frowning at him she sighed saying, "All right let's go." 

They walked silently to the car Gage opening the door for her. "Syd I hope you're not mad," he began. 

"Frustrated is more the word," she answered. "Come on let's get moving so you can get back and find him." 

Smiling at his wife Gage went around the van and got in. "I do love you, you know," he told her. 

"Yeah lucky thing for you," she quipped Gage starting and putting the van in gear. 

Nearing the Sumner residence Syd's eyes suddenly caught sight of a figure going round the side of the house. "Gage look!" she shouted pointing the same time at the darting figure. 

"Syd call for backup," Gage told her jumping out to give chase. 

"What am I?" she muttered under her breath drawing her gun to follow. 

Gage easily caught up to the man who had disappeared around the side of the house shouting out, "Texas Ranger, freeze!" 

Instead of stopping the individual took off on a dead run around the other side of the house to come face to face with Sydney who stood gun drawn and aimed at him. "Oh my God," she exclaimed recognizing him. "How on earth did you ever get out?" 

"Hands on the back of your head," Gage was barking out coming up behind the perp to handcuff him and spin him around. 

"Hello Gage, Sydney long time no see," Hunter Blake smugly greeted them. 

Sydney was all ready dialling walking away to leave Gage to deal with Blake. "Trivette," she hissed into the phone beginning to explain about Blake. "How in hell did he get out?" 

"I don't know Syd but I'm going to have Alex find out for us," Trivette replied. 

"I've got to go before Gage kills him," Syd shouted into the phone hearing her husband's voice growing louder as he argued with Hunter. Swinging around she hung up the phone without as much as good bye to Trivette. 

Anna B had come outside stopping dead in her tracks at the sight of Blake in Gage's custody. Hunter's eyes had caught hers at the same precise moment and called out to her trying to shake Gage's hold on him. Gage in turn had held tight to Hunter's arm yanking him back away from Anna B slamming him against the side of the house. 

"What's he doing here?" Anna B cried out to Gage. Sydney quickly put her arm around her to support her, the girl visibly shaken, tears all ready starting down her cheeks. 

"Annabelle I just wanted to see you to tell you how sorry I was for what I did," Hunter was loudly pleading with her. 

"Shut up Hunter," Gage barked. 

Paying no attention Hunter droned on, "Please Honey we were good together it can be that way again, we can be together again." 

"I said shut up," Gage shouted again pressing Hunter's face hard into the side of the house once more. 

Breaking away from Sydney Anna B her mind working almost as fast as her computer began flailing her fists at Hunter her blows hitting Gage as much as they were Blake. Her voice was screaming at him, "Where is he Hunter? Where is he? I know you've done something to him… Where is he? Tell me where he is?" 

With gun drawn Sydney took custody of Blake moving to the front of the house with him while Gage took a screaming crying Anna B in his arms and held tight to her. 

"Anna B, Annabelle," Gage tried to take control of her but to no avail. 

"Gage you know as well as I do that he had something to do with Sumner not coming home," she ranted on. 

"Shh Honey I don't know what happened, you are probably right but we have to handle this carefully until we get Sumner home safe. You hear me?" he questioned as she sobbed against his chest. 

Finally the sobs slowed until they were tiny gasps of air. "Are you okay for now?" Gage cautiously asked watching as she regained her composure enough to nod her head yes. "Okay then I'm going to take Hunter in and Sydney is going to stay with you." He paused a moment knowing the next part was going to be hard for her to hear. "We found Sumner's truck at the mini mart in Derry Plaza. He had all ready bought the milk it was in the truck. The clerk in the store remembers him being in right around the dinner hour, he called his boss to come down so we can get a look at the security tapes. It hasn't been that long we are going to find him," he pulled her tighter as he spoke." 

"All right Gage," she whispered allowing him to lead her around to the front of the house. 

Around front Trivette had all ready arrived and taken custody of Blake helping to load him into transport. Sydney was on the phone talking to Alex arranging for a restraining order knowing they didn't have anything to really hold Blake on. 

"Give me the phone," Gage motioned taking it from Sydney in mid sentence. "Alex," he said into the phone. "Can you extend that restraining order to cover my wife and kids?" he asked. 

"Gage," Syd yelled trying to grab the phone back from him as he held his arm up high turning out of her reach. 

"Thanks a lot Alex," Gage told her handing the phone back to his wife. 

"Very funny Gage," she glared at him. 

"Who's being funny?" he questioned answering himself with, "When you become one person again that's when I'll stop having restraining orders issued to protect you." 

"Sydney are you staying here?" Trivette was interrupting. "I think in light of all that has been going on you should and protect Anna B." 

"Maybe we should have a car out front," Gage suggested eyeing Syd for a reaction luckily she seemed all right with it. 

"Syd," Anna B spoke up, "Maybe we should go to your place… I mean the kids are there and I… I just don't want to be here right now without Matt." 

"Of course," Sydney answered putting her arm around her friend to steer her inside. "Let's get your things together and Gage will drive us over there." 

She nodded her head her eyes catching Hunter sitting in the back of the police car a new found hate coming over her as she whispered aloud at the smirking Blake, "If you did anything to hurt Matt in anyway I'll kill you myself." 

With the girls disappearing inside Trivette began to ask? "Think there is a connection?" 

"It's just too coincidental not to be," Gage absently answered watching as the car with Blake pulled away from the curb. 

"I agree," he admitted. "Walker is going to meet us at headquarters we'll wait until you get there to see what Mr. Blake has to say," he added knowing Gage had used restraint when he last encountered Blake. 

"Be there as soon as I can," Gage answered watching Trivette get in his car before he went inside to join his wife and Anna B. 

_**Headquarters**_

Gage hurriedly made his way into the office when he got to headquarters what had happened that evening still on his mind. When they had gotten home Anna B had taken her stuff into the spare bedroom while Sydney quickly told him what she had learnt from Alex about Blake's release. "It seems that our boy Hunter has pull in high places. Supposedly from diminished capacity brought on by his incarceration his parole hearing was brought up early. There was no argument by anyone the board just granted him parole on his first attempt. The warden said it was like they were almost afraid to say no. Alex is going to launch an investigation into the whole affair," she had quietly said. 

"All set?" Gage had cut her off seeing Anna B enter the kitchen behind Syd. 

"Yeah," she tried to smile only to have tears well in her eyes again. 

First giving Anna B a hug and promising that he would be in touch no matter what time of day or night he turned to Syd to pull her close. "The police guard is out front…" he began as Anna B slipped out of the kitchen to go into the study and flip on the computer. Gage waited until she was out of earshot once more before speaking to Sydney again. "Look I know you want to do as much as you can to find Matt and look after Anna B… Syd just don't do anything to put you or the baby in…" 

"Gage we are my first priority I promise," she answered cutting him off before he could finish wrapping her arms around his waist. 

"You have to get your sleep," he was babying her. 

"No choice Gage I run out of steam and that's it I'm sleeping," she replied rubbing her tummy as the baby kicked wildly. "Your son isn't quite ready to nap," she smiled as Gage looked down at her belly feeling the strong kick too as she leaned against him. 

"What makes you so sure that it is a son?" Gage asked. 

"I just do and we aren't discussing it until you find Matt," she told him lifting her eyes to his face. 

Giving her a quick kiss and whispering, "I'll be home as soon as I can hopefully with good news." 

She had whispered, "I hope so too," letting him pull away from her. 

"Gage," Walker interrupted his thoughts. 

"Yeah," he answered getting his mind back to business. 

"Let's you and I tackle Blake, he all ready knows you hate him let's see if I can gain his confidence," Walker told him.

"Okay Boss," Gage agreed.

Together the two rangers headed for interrogation C while Trivette went to follow up with what forensics had found out about Sumner's truck.

_**Interrogation C**_

Gage yanked open the door to the interrogation room going in a head of Walker. As the door softly closed behind the senior ranger Gage began to talk, "Mr. Hunter Blake I thought we'd seen the end of you but I guess we're just not that lucky. You must just like my wife beating the tar out of you." 

"I didn't come looking for trouble I just came to try and make peace with Annabelle and get our lives back on track," Blake defensively answered. 

"Anna B's life is on track she's quite happily married and doesn't need you interfering with that," Gage snapped slapping Hunter in the side of the head at the same time. 

Blake ignored the slap quick to reply, "That marriage was a mistake I know she loves me. You'll see once we talk she will be forgetting this new husband like he never even existed. He is just going to up and disappear." 

"He's only going to disappear if you did something to him," Gage challenged. "That isn't the case is it Hunter?" Gage asked slapping the side of his head again. 

"Don't do that," Blake cried out. 

"I asked you a question," Gage kept on ignoring Blake. "Did you do something to Anna B's husband? Has something happened to him Hunter?" he asked punctuating each question with another slap to the head. 

"I said don't do that," Blake cried out loosing his temper jumping up his fist flying out wildly at the same time at Gage. 

Gage was ready for the punch easily blocking it, turning the tables and putting Hunter in a choke hold. 

"Enough Gage," Walker intervened. Gage ignored him until Walker shouted out again, "I said enough Gage." 

As if finally hearing Walker Gage argued back, "He knows something about Sumner." 

"Choking him to death won't get our answers now let him go." 

Gage stood there a moment more his voice dropping low bringing his lips close to Blake's ear. "If it was up to me I'd snap your scrawny little neck," he told him before dropping him to the floor. 

"Gage get out of here now that's an order," Walker growled. 

Standing a minute more he looked down at Hunter with all the contempt he could muster before saying, "With pleasure." Turning he went to the door opening it to exit slamming it behind him. 

Going into the observation room Gage was just in time to see Walker put his hand under Blake's arm and help him to his feet. Reaching over he flipped on the sound to hear Walker say, "Gage is just a bit of a hothead when he thinks he's right. He's known Annabelle a long time and is very protective of her." 

"No harm done. Once Annabelle and I patch things up I'm sure Gage and I will be able to come to terms too," Hunter replied brushing himself off. 

"Fat chance," Gage mumbled to himself under his breath. 

"See that might just be a problem," Walker began adding, "For now anyway." 

"What do you mean?" Blake asked taking a seat in the chair Walker had pulled out for him. 

"Well it's just that Anna B has requested that we make sure you stay away from her for awhile. Myself I think it's wrong but it's not up to me to decide," Walker told him. 

"If I could just see her…" 

"It's not going to happen right away," Walker cut in. "Right now she is in an emotional turmoil. Her husband of only a couple of months has disappeared and we suspect it could be foul play. Then seeing you again… she is going to need time to know her own mind before she considers seeing you again." 

"I know that she's going to want to see me… she's not really in love with him once he's out of her life…" 

"I truly believe you might be right… if something has happened to Matt…" Walker left the sentence unfinished. "If I was you I'd just be giving her a little space to get over this I'm sure she'll turn to you," he continued. 

"You're probably right Ranger Walker," Hunter agreed thinking over Walker's words. 

"So I can trust you to obey the restraining order?" 

"Yeah I'll take your advise Ranger… take it slow let her get this marriage behind her and once she sees Ranger Matt Sumner just isn't coming back she'll come running back to me," he said a grin coming across his face. 

"I'm sure you're right," Walker told him resting his hand on Hunter's shoulder. 

"Is there anything else?" Hunter asked. 

"No you're free to go for now," Walker told him. 

"Thanks Ranger Walker," Blake smiled standing to leave. 

Gage waited a few moments to make sure Blake had left before he joined Walker in the corridor. "Rangers Kinsey and Dillon are picking up the tail," Walker informed him as they walked together back to the office to join Trivette. 

"Hey guys they lifted a partial thumb print off the door handle," he greeted them. 

"Got a name?" Gage quizzed. 

"Jack Daines," Trivette replied. 

"Doesn't ring any bells," Gage commented. 

"Nothing in Sumner's arrest records either about a Jack Daines, he's no stranger to the law," he began telling them. "He has been in and out of trouble since he was twelve but get this he was locked up in Huntsville with our Mr. Blake up until a year ago when he got out. He's been laying low nothing at all till now." 

"Got a current address on him?" Walker asked. 

"Nothing he's just no where." 


	3. Chapter Three

_ **~**** Chapter Three ~ **_

__

_**Lost And Hurt**_

The night had turned very cold and damp the grass becoming very heavy with dew his body soaked with it as he continued on his knees loosing his balance every few feet falling flat on his face. He stopped a minute shaking violently he couldn't decide if it was his body going into shock from the gunshot wound or just from the plain cold and dampness of the early hours. 

"Do you see him any where?" He could hear one shouting to the other. He judged that the one asking the question couldn't be more then a few feet away from him. Crouching as low as he could to the ground he held his breath hoping to go undetected. 

"Come on Jack this is pointless," the second one called out. "We'll come back when it's daylight when we can track him. For all we know you may have hit him and he is laying here dead in this field." 

"Yeah all right," Jack replied giving another quick look around into the black night. 

Sumner lay motionless his eyes closed waiting for the two assassins to be gone before he chanced getting up and walking. He let his mind trace back the events of what happened but they didn't make any more sense now then they did then. He was just coming out of the store to get in his truck when these two had come up behind him… 

_"Just take what you want," Sumner told them thinking they were wanting to rob him and not wanting to any trouble. _

_ "Don't worry Ranger Sumner we are going to do just that," the bigger one had answered. "Now you are going to keep your hands where we can see them… that's right," he smiled as Sumner leaned his hands against the doorframe of the truck. _

_ "Get his gun Jack," he had ordered the younger who immediately reached around to take his weapon. _

_ "Who are you and what do you want?" Sumner demanded to know. _

_ "Let's go Ranger," Lyttle answered. _

_ "Not until you tell me what's going on," Matt dug his heels in. _

_ "Your little wife just got home minutes before you called her and you just live round the corner from here," Lyttle was reciting before asking, "Would you like us to go get her to join you for the same fate as you?" _

_ "Leave her out of it," Matt replied feeling the muzzle of the gun being shoved harder into his side. _

_ "That's what I thought," Lyttle smugly smiled as they began moving towards the car. Stopping at the trunk he held the gun on Matt while Daines opened it to reach in for a role of heavy duct tape. _

_ "Put your hands behind your back," Daines ordered wrapping the tape securely around his wrists umpteen times before ordering him into the trunk. Once there he plastered a swatch of the same tape across his mouth. _

_ "Now don't you give us any trouble or Annabelle is as good as dead," Lyttle was warning again. With that he slammed the trunk down. _

Sumner could hear the sound of the trunk slamming and his fear for Anna B's safety jolted him back to the reality of where he was. "I've got to get to a phone I've got to get a hold of Gage and Trivette," his thoughts verbalizing into a muffled noise beneath the tape as fear for his wife tore at his mind and wrenched his gut. "God Gage look after her until I can get home," he silently screamed out before forcing himself to his feet.

Standing for a moment he headed in the direction he thought the woods were in. His head pounded and dizziness waved down on him slowing down his every step. With his senses dulled it was no wonder he lost all sense of direction becoming disoriented. That and the fact he was unfamiliar with the terrain he was unaware that he was headed toward a ravine. He swaggered for a few steps along the edge of the drop before loosing his footing to plunge the fifteen or so feet below hitting his head loosing consciousness.

_**Jonas Blake's Estate**_

"Where have you been?" Jonas Blake demanded of his grandson as he came into the room. 

"I went to see Annabelle…" he began to say only to be cut off. 

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from her?" Jonas bellowed sitting straight up in his chair. 

"You don't have to worry Grandfather her watch dog Gage was there. He and Sydney wouldn't let me any where near her. In fact they took me in for questioning warned me to stay away from her or they'd throw me back in jail," Hunter whined. "I want Francis Gage dead Grandfather. Annabelle will never be mine as long as he is alive." 

"Hunter if you do as you are told you will get everything that you want. This is the time we even the score… they will pay for what they did to you and Annabelle will finally be your wife," Jonas smiled assuredly at his grandson. 

_**Sydney And Gage's **_

"Chris, Chris can I come in?" he could hear his sister Piper outside his bedroom door. Getting up from his bed he went to the door opening it so she could quietly sneak in. 

"What do you want?" he asked her closing the door behind her. 

"How come Anna B is here and why is she crying? Where's Sumner? Did they have a fight?" she fired the questions at her brother. 

"No they didn't have a fight they're too much like Mom and Dad," he told her not saying anything else. 

"Well what's going on then?" she persisted. 

"Something happened to Sumner… Dad, Uncle Walker and Uncle Jimmy are trying to find out where he is and what happened. Now go back to bed," he told her. 

"Is that why Mom's crying then? Dad's all right isn't he?" Piper persisted. 

"Mom's crying again?" Chris asked ignoring Piper's questions. 

"Chris Dad is okay isn't he?" she questioned again. 

"Yeah Piper Dad's fine he's not doing anything dangerous just looking for Sumner," he told her going to the door. "Where's Mom right now?" 

"She's in her bedroom but she didn't quite close the door that's how I know she was crying," Piper answered. 

"Well you go back to bed I'm sure she is just upset about Sumner and you know Mom right now she cries about almost anything," Chris tried to soothe his little sister. 

"If you're sure?" Piper still questioned. 

"I'm sure," he replied hoping he was convincing. "Now go back to bed," he repeated almost pushing her out the door. 

Watching Piper go down the hall Chris waited for her door to close behind her before he stepped out to go see what was up with his mother. Approaching her door he could hear the quiet sounds of his mother's tears. Bringing his hand up to knock on the door he hesitated but a minute before rapping and asking, "Mom can I come in?" 

"Umm yeah just a minute Chris," Syd replied wiping her face as she went to let him in. "What's wrong Honey?" she asked looking into her son's face. 

"That's what I was going to ask you." 

A half smile came across her face before she spoke. "You know me these days," she told him. 

Chris smiled too before becoming serious, "Dad's all right?" 

"Yes your father is fine," she answered her arms going around him in a hug. 

"Mom what happened to Sumner?" 

Syd hesitated a moment choosing her words carefully before answering, "Chris I can't tell you exactly what happened to Sumner because I don't know…" she left the rest unsaid hearing the door open and Gage come into the house. "Honey we'll talk in the morning for now how bout you go get a good night sleep." 

"Okay," Chris reluctantly agreed leaning forward to give his mother a good night kiss before heading back to bed. Syd followed her son down the hall pulling his door closed before heading out to the kitchen and study where she knew she would find her husband and Anna B. 

"Gage can't you just beat it out of him?" Anna B was asking as Syd came in the room. 

"Honey if I thought I could get the answer I wouldn't hesitate for a minute," Gage answered seeing his wife come in the room. Seeing her puffy eyes he held out his hand to let her move against him his arm enfolding her. "Okay Syd?" he asked concern in his voice. 

"Sydney maybe I shouldn't have come over you've got enough to do without me being here…" Anna B couldn't finish she broke down in tears and ran from the room. Gage was about to go after her but his wife stopped him. 

"I'll go talk to her Gage," Syd volunteered pulling away only to have Gage grab her arm. 

"You sure?" he questioned. 

"Yeah I know exactly how she feels," Syd smiled back. "Meet me in bed?" 

"That's the best offer I've had all day," Gage replied giving her cheek a quick peck. 

"Better be the only offer," she teased scooting out of his reach.

He shook his head slightly smiling after her before letting his mind go back to his friend hoping that Hunter hadn't just taken him out and shot him. He could hear Syd call through the closed door to Anna B the door opening and Syd going inside before he headed down the hallway too.

~~~~~ 

"Anna B we don't want you leaving," Syd began as she stepped in the guest room with the girl closing the door behind her. 

"Syd you've got enough to do and you're not feeling well, you don't need me here in the way." 

"Will you listen to yourself Gage and I wouldn't have it any other way. Just because you are married doesn't mean that you still aren't part of our family. You know once Gage takes you under his wing you can't get rid of us that easy," Syd teased getting a small smile from Anna B amid the tears. 

Getting up Anna B walked to the window to stare out into the night as if magically Matt would appear as if nothing had happened. Her hand unconsciously went to the small of her back rubbing up and down. "Syd I just need him back… I need to tell him…" she swallowed hard unable to continue. 

"How far along are you?" Sydney asked coming up quietly behind her. 

"How did you know?" Anna B turned to her friend. 

"You forget this is number four for me and I may not be an expert but I can read the signs," Sydney replied. 

"Oh Sydney I only found out this morning I was going to tell Matt tonight but I never got the chance," she burst into tears as she spoke. 

Putting her arms around Anna B Syd whispered, "But you will we'll find him and then you will tell him." 

~~~~~ 

Quietly opening the bedroom Syd slipped inside just as the shower turned off in their bathroom. Going to her side of the bed she pulled back the covers and got in waiting for her husband to appear. 

"Everything all squared away with Anna B?" he asked as he towelled his hair. 

"Gage we are going to find him aren't we?" Syd answered with a question. 

"I don't know Syd with Hunter being involved…" Gage left the sentence unfinished as he sat on the edge of the bed beside her. 

"He has to be alive Gage she needs him so much especially now…" it was Syd's turn to let her voice trail off. 

"Why especially now Syd?" Gage had taken her hands. 

"She… well they… but she hasn't told him… maybe I shouldn't say anything…" 

"To late Cooke tell me what's going on," Gage demanded his hand cupping her chin so he could look into her eyes. "What hasn't she told him? What has she done now?" 

"Hey she didn't do this alone." 

"All right so she had help…" Gage shrugged his shoulders as he spoke, "What is it?" 

Taking a deep breath Syd looked into Gage's face to say, "The Sumner's are going to have a baby." 

"A baby? Are you sure?" 

"Gage! Yes I'm sure she just found out this morning she hasn't even been able to tell Matt yet. We just have to find him and soon." 

"I concur," he answered resting his hand on Syd's tummy and their own unborn child. Leaning forward his lips caught hers for a quick peck before he got up to finish in the bathroom. 

"Honey?" Syd called after him watching him in the mirror as he brushed his hair and hung up the towel. 

Turning off the light he asked, "What?" 

"I think we should alert Chris about Hunter," she told him as he slide into bed beside her taking her in his arms letting her snuggle against him. 

"Maybe but I don't think that Hunter is doing his own dirty work," he told her explaining to her about finding Jack Daines' print on Sumner's truck and who he was to Blake. 

"God Gage he really does have something to do with it then," she said her voice cracking in recollection of her last encounter with him. 

"Hey you care to tell me what's going on with you?" Gage quizzed her moving his hand under her t-shirt rubbing against her bare belly eliciting a kick from the baby. 

"Don't encourage him," Syd scolded. 

"Then start talking Ranger," Gage threatened helping her to turn over to press her back against his chest his hands once again rubbing over the baby inside her. "Come on Syd spill it." 

"Gage I just keep hearing Piper's frantic phone call that Hunter was here in our home, I can't get the picture of him dragging Anna B down the driveway out of my mind." The tears were back as she choked the words out. 

Rising up on his elbow he pulled Syd to her back to lay across his arm brushing her tears with his free hand. "Shh Honey it's not going to happen again…" 

"I just wish it wasn't now when I'm expecting… I just feel so totally defenceless and vulnerable…" Syd tried to explain. 

Catching her chin Gage leaned forward to gently kiss her lips. "How bout you work with me tomorrow following up leads on Jack Daines?" he asked. 

"What's the catch Gage?" she asked trying to read his face. 

"No catch we could use you out there," he answered seeing she wasn't buying it. "If you feel up to it tomorrow I just want you with me. Trivette and Walker are going to be looking for Daines too. We are still going to have a car sitting in the driveway here," Gage was rambling on. 

"Wait a minute since when did you want me out on the street when I was pregnant?" she asked pushing herself up to face him. 

Gage let go of her to sit mutely up in bed staring across the room feeling Syd pull herself up on her knees to lean in against his back her arms going around him. "What is it Gage?" she asked kissing his shoulder and neck. 

Sighing deeply Gage tried to put what he was feeling into words, "It's that when Hunter was standing there in cuffs after you had beat him senseless he was still shouting at you that he wasn't through with you yet. Now he's back and I can't get away from the feeling that he will attack you again. I just need to have you with me." 

"Honey, you're as bad as me," she smiled sliding out of the way so she could push him back down on the bed to snuggle in his arms. 

Turning towards her he gently nuzzled her neck softly whispering as his hand moved up her leg to disappear beneath the t-shirt again, "I can't help it if I need you." 

"Umm Francis I don't care how I'm feeling tomorrow I'm coming with you," she purred succumbing to the passion that accompanied his kisses. 

_**The Following Morning Six AM.**_

Frowning slightly Syd made her way towards the kitchen where the light was all ready on. Coming into the room she was met by Cat who sat at the table colouring. "What are you doing up Puss?" she asked surprised to see her youngest daughter up at this hour. 

"Hi Mommy I'm colouring a picture for you and Daddy so don't look," She exclaimed half covering the picture with her hands. 

"I'm not looking but I would like a kiss," she told her as Cat's little arms reached up for her mother. 

After a big hug and kiss Syd asked, "So what do you want for breakfast Honey?" 

"I had breakfast with Anna B," she replied going back to her colouring. 

"You did?" her mother quizzed further. "Where is she did she go back to bed?" 

"No a car with a light on the top came and beeped and then she went away," Cat explained not looking up from her colouring. 

"Cat what are you talking about?" 

"Ladies," Gage addressed them as he came in the kitchen. 

"Hi Daddy," Cat beamed at her father. 

"Honey was it the kind of car that you pay money for a ride in like we had to ride in before I got my new van?" Syd was asking. 

"Yeah Mommy one of those," she answered. 

"What's going on Syd?" Gage asked. 

"Anna B she's gone somewhere in a cab," Syd began explaining. 

"She said she was going to find Sumner she took her little black computer with her," Cat was explaining further. 

"Did she say where she was looking for Sumner?" It was Gage who took over questioning his daughter. 

Shrugging her shoulders Cat said, "Only that it had to be a place she had been with Hunter a long time ago." 

"Why on earth didn't she wake us up?" Sydney asked looking at her husband who had rolled his eyes to the ceiling. 

"Cause she said Daddy should be worrying about Mommy not her and Sumner," Cat explained. 

"What's everyone doing up so early?" Piper yawned coming into the kitchen. 

"We have to get to work Pipe," her Dad began to say. "Can you go and wake up Chris I have something I need to talk to the both of you about." 

"I'll do that Piper," her mother interrupted, "You just take Cat with you and the both of you get dressed. As soon as you are join us here again." 

Taking Cat's hand the girls headed back down the hall Syd close at their heels. "Chris," she knocked loudly on his door. 

"Mommy," Cat called to her, "Chris isn't there he told Anna B she couldn't go alone and either he was coming or he would tell Dad." 

"Gage," Syd shouted out in panic pushing open the door to Chris' room to find it empty. 

"Chris went with her," she cried out feeling her knees going week knowing she had to get sitting down.

"What?" Gage exclaimed getting his arm around Syd and helping her back to the kitchen to sit.

"Tell Dad what you told Mom," Piper was instructing Cat the little girl repeating the story.

"But Daddy you can call him," Cat was explaining, "Cause he took your phone."

Gage closed his eyes for a moment turning his head to where he knew he had left his phone sitting on the counter knowing full well he had neglected once again to charge it.

Syd could tell by the look on his face what he was thinking. "Francis!" she jumped on him.

"I was going to do it Syd…"

"Check the redial and see if you can find out the cab company and I'll try your phone with mine and see if I can get them at all," she told him letting him help her up. "Piper, Cat can you please go and get dressed," she told them as once again they started down the hall to the bedroom.

Sitting on the edge of the bed Syd hit her husband's number on the redial listening as the numbers keyed themselves in, thankfully Chris answered on the first ring. "Dad," he shouted into the phone.

"No Chris it's Mom where are you?"

"Mom please don't be mad…"

"Chris just tell me where you are…"

"Okay Mom I'm at a truck stop out on route forty-five called The Big Wheel."

"You two stay there your father and I are on our way."

"Mom it's just me Anna B took off and left me here not five minutes ago," Chris explained.

"Chris it doesn't matter you just stay put we are on…" there was dead silence the phone going dead.

"Gage I found Chris," she called down the hall going back to hurry into her clothes.

"Where are they?" he asked coming into the bedroom as once again she was dialing her phone.

"Just Chris," she said the phone connecting. "Erica I hope I didn't wake you but I need a favour," she began proceeding to tell her what happened. "Thanks Erica we'll be there in a few minutes with the girls.

_**The Big Wheel Truck Stop Ninety Minutes Later**_

"Do you see him any where?" Syd cried sitting up trying to focus on everything and everyone in the parking lot. 

"Right there Syd," Gage answered pointing the van towards where Chris sat on the edge of the curb outside the restaurant. 

"Oh thank god," Syd cried all ready releasing her seatbelt and opening the door before the car was stopped. "Chris, Chris," she was crying out to him. 

"Mom I'm fine, please Mom," Chris was all ready trying to dodge Sydney's mothering of him. 

It didn't matter Sydney was reaching up her arms going around her son's neck hugging him tight. 

"Chris all right?" Gage asked. 

"Yeah Dad fine," he answered as he explained about taking the cab to Anna B and Sumner's to get her car before heading out here, his eyes looking down to the ground as he spoke. 

"What were you thinking Chris?" Syd started feeling Gage's hand on her shoulder. 

"I didn't think she was leaving the city. She didn't want to tell you in case she was wrong; she's been worried about Mom like the rest of us… I just thought that if I went with her I could help keep her out of trouble and call if we found out something," Chris rattled off his explanation to them. 

"Chris nobody can keep Anna B out of trouble when she gets an idea in her head I've tried for years," Gage told him. "Do you know what direction she went?" 

"Yeah she was still going west she said something about an old farm that Hunter and his mother lived on when he was a little kid. For some reason she thinks Hunter took Sumner out there," Chris explained to his parents. 

"Gage we need a chopper we need to find her little yellow car," Syd was all ready dialing the same time talking to her husband. 

The line suddenly connected and as she spoke to Trivette Gage took Chris aside. "Chris you know that this wasn't the best solution don't you?" 

"Now I do but Dad she was so upset and so determined just like Mom gets," Chris tried to explain his actions to his father. 

"And that's why you should have got me," Gage reaffirmed. "Oh and Chris next time you decide to pull a stunt like this take your mother's phone." 

"Got you Dad," Chris grinned handing the phone back to his father. 

"Walker and Trivette will be here in fifteen minutes to pick us up," Syd informed Gage then turning to Chris told him, "The state police are sending a car to take you to Aunt Erica's." 

"Syd why aren't you driving him…" Gage began to say it suddenly dawning on him why she had called the state police for a car. "Oh no you don't Syd," Gage was arguing knowing where this was leading. 

"Gage I'm going with you so don't argue. You told me you wanted me with you today and now you got me," she told him her jaw set as she spoke. 

"You know I wasn't figuring on… on… on," Gage was stumbling over his words as he tried to talk his wife out of coming with them. 

Reaching out she put her finger under his chin to push his mouth closed. "Promise I won't get in trouble," she told him standing on her tiptoes to kiss his lips before catching sight of the state trooper car pulling in. 

"Don't you say a word," Gage warned his son catching the ear to ear grin Chris wore after getting a first hand view of how his father handled his mother. 

The car and Chris were just pulling out as the ranger helicopter started to descend on the parking lot. With his hand loosely on his wife's shoulder she and Gage ran for the helicopter. 

"Jonas Blake, Hunter's grandfather, owns a farm about ten minutes from here," Trivette was explaining as the chopper lifted off. 

Nearing the farm all four rangers kept their eyes searching the ground Syd suddenly seeing Anna B's yellow car. "Gage," she shouted over the din of the helicopter pointing to the ground. 

Gage alerted Walker and Trivette just as Syd caught sight of Anna B with two men. They must have heard the advancing helicopter because one of the men grabbed her arm to drag her into the barn. 

Walker was all ready motioning for the pilot to take them down as Gage's eyes averted to his wife. "Syd please stay here," he signed to her so he knew she would and not say, "I didn't hear you." 

"Until you bring Anna B out," she signed back. 

Satisfied he nodded his head his concentration going back to the rescue. Before the helicopter touched down the three rangers were jumping from it. It took all the willpower that Syd could muster up to stay put in that chopper as she watched her husband disappear inside that old barn and her not follow . 

Walker had gone in first sliding in undetected behind an old horse stall Trivette and Gage following suit. They could easily see the two men from their vantage point; one had hold of Anna B a gun pointed at her while the second dialed the phone. 

"Mr. Blake we're out here at the farm and guess who shows up Hunter's little girlfriend demanding her husband back. And that's just the half of it she had a helicopter following her," he was explaining before Anna B cut in. 

"Nobody is following me I didn't tell anyone where I was going, you two are just as stupid as the rest of Hunter's people," she shouted out. 

"All right Mr. Blake," the one on the phone was confirming before hanging up to turn to Anna B and his partner. "He says to kill who ever is in the helicopter and bring the girl to his estate." 

"I'm not going anywhere with you two I'll see you dead first," Anna B was shouting at the top of her lungs. 

"Jack get the tape out of the car and lets shut her up, Hunter can take care of her when we get her back," the first man ordered coming over to take hold of Anna B while Daines gladly handed her over to him to go back outside for the tape. 

Going to the door he cautiously looked out not seeing or hearing the helicopter from earlier. Taking a step out he let the door bang shut only to feel Sydney's gun suddenly press into the back of his head. 

"Don't you say a word," she hissed in his ear. "Get your hands behind your back now," she ordered snapping the cuffs on tight before prodding him with her gun to head behind the barn and out of sight. 

Inside Gage had managed to climb up above where Anna B stood struggling with her captor looking for the right moment to drop on the man. With what Syd had told him last night he wanted to make sure he didn't knock her to the ground too. Walker and Trivette had circled around ready for Jack to come back in at any moment. 

Walker's eyes were on Gage wondering what he was waiting for when Jack's partner began to mumble out loud, "What the hell are you doing out there?" Dragging Anna B who was fighting him every step of the way he yelled out, "Jack," just as Gage dropped on him. 

In two quick blows Gage had Lyttle down Trivette coming forward to cuff him. Walker had gone outside to take Jack into custody while Gage went to Anna B where she was against the wall. 

"Are you all right?" Gage was anxiously asking. 

"Gage they took Sumner I know they did," she was crying trying to get past him to get a Lyttle. 

"Anna B." Gage had his arms around her trying to calm her. "Anna B Syd told me about the baby are you all right?" 

She stopped struggling beginning to cry harder instead, "Gage I just want Matt we have to find Matt." 

"We will find Matt but you have to promise me you are going to get checked out and let Syd look after you," Gage told her looking into her face waiting for her to nod her head in agreement. 

Helping her up they headed outside where Sydney stood waiting for them. All kinds of state troopers were beginning to roll in the laneway. Trivette had all ready handed Lyttle over to the troopers and Daines was all ready in a car. Gage could see they had moved to the trunk to open it. Syd could see that too and coming forward she put her arm around Anna B to lead her towards the helicopter just in case their fears were right and Matt was in the trunk of that car. 

"Come on Honey," Syd soothed letting Anna B rest her head on her shoulder as she watched her husband hurry over to the car. 

Gage came up beside Walker just as they popped the lid of the trunk. He closed his eyes a moment thanking God that there wasn't a body inside. Trivette had all ready reached in though grabbing up a service weapon and an ID. "It's Sumner's all right," he stated. "They had him at one time." 

"The question is what did they do with him?" Walker asked aloud.

TBC. 


	4. Chapter Four

_** ~**** Chapter Four ~**_

Without hesitating a minute Walker was at the car where they were loading Lyttle in, Gage and Trivette a step behind him. Grabbing the man Walker spun him around slamming him hard against the trunk of the car. Snatching the front of Lyttle's shirt Walker brought his fist back driving it into the man's face. "Where is he?" the seasoned ranger growled his hand moving to clutch Lyttle's throat his free hand moving back to strike again. 

"Where's who?" Lyttle whined out looking around at the group of lawmen for help and finding none. 

"Ranger Matt Sumner," Gage barked at him wanting a piece of him too. 

"I don't know any Ranger Sumner," he cried back just in time for Walker's fist to slam into his face once again. 

"That's why his gun and ID are in the trunk of your car?" Trivette started in wanting answers about his partner. 

"You tell us now or it will be a very long drive back to Dallas if you make it that far," Walker cut back in his hand tightening around Lyttle's throat. 

"All right," he choked out Walker letting up slightly. "I don't know… exactly… where he is," he got out Walker's fist lifting a third time. "You got to believe me," he cried out, "It's the truth let me explain." 

"Start talking," Gage cut in. 

"We brought him out here to get rid of him," Lyttle began the story explaining how Sumner had gotten away from them and they had come back here that morning to find him and finish the job before their boss found out they had botched it up. 

"He can't have gone far his hands are taped behind him and there was tape gagging him," Lyttle was still explaining. 

"Get him out of here," Walker ordered dropping his hold on Lyttle relinquishing custody to the troopers once again. 

"Think he's telling the truth?" Trivette asked. 

Nodding his head Walker answered, "Yes." Turning to Gage he began giving orders, "Have Sydney take Anna B back to Dallas and make sure she stays there. Trivette let's get every available man out here looking. Lyttle said there was a possibility that Matt was hurt." 

Trivette was all ready on the phone organizing things as Gage began to walk towards his wife and Anna B. "Walker wants you to take Anna B back to Dallas," Gage began to tell Sydney only to be interrupted by Anna B. 

"I'm not going anywhere without Matt and you can't make me Gage," she blurted out the temper that matched her flaming hair bursting forth. 

"Anna B," Syd had begun to say feeling her husband's hand on her back. 

"Syd can you excuse us for a few minutes?" Gage asked letting Syd take his hand and squeeze it before moving off. 

"Gage I meant it…" she began again. 

"I have no doubt you meant," Gage told her folding his arms across his chest. "My question to you is when you are going to stop acting like a twelve year old and let us get at the task of finding Matt. That way our time doesn't have to be spent rescuing you." 

"I'm sorry Gage," she had burst into tears knowing what he said was true; knowing he knew what it was like to be in this position. 

Wrapping his arms around her he hugged her close before he began, "You know I'm going to be honest with you don't you?" 

She shook her head yes waiting for him to continue. 

"Your two friends here are the ones that took Matt. They bound his hands together, gagged him and brought him out here in the trunk of the car. They were going to kill him but some how he got away and that's why they were here today to look for him to finish the job," Gage finished his explanation. 

"Oh Gage you have to find him," Anna B was in tears again. 

"We will Honey Jimmy is all ready getting everyone possible out her for the search. Right now the best thing you can do is go home with Syd so I'm not worrying about you two and can do my job," he told her hugging her close again. 

"You'll call when you know something?" she asked. 

"The very second I know anything," he agreed waving Syd over to them. 

_**Not More Then Five Miles Away…**_

"Lily come quick," old Joe Connors shouted from the yard. He had been out early that morning in the north field putting blocks of salt out for the cattle when across the ravine he saw a lone figure miss step and go tumbling in. 

Driving the tractor over as close as he could to the edge he jumped down to peer over and see a young man laying at the bottom not moving. As fast as he could he made his way down to where the young man was. Getting to the bottom he hurried over to where the injured man lay noticing the blood on his shoulder and the tape across his mouth. Looking above trying to see if any one else was there he dropped to his knees beside the young man checking for a pulse. Wasting no time he hoisted the injured man over his shoulder and headed back up the incline. 

Panting from his trek back to the top Joe Connors made his way to the wagon he had hitched up to the back of his tractor and carefully laid the stranger into the back of it. Climbing back on his tractor he made for the house calling out to his wife, as he got close. 

"Lily," he cried again. "Look Lily God has brought our boy back to us. Help me get him in the house." 

"Joe this isn't Andrew," Lily tried to say. 

"Hush woman you think I don't know my own son," Joe retorted. "Now get the door so I can get him in inside." 

Lily stared at her husband for a moment in disbelief finally finding her tongue to ask, "Where did you find him?" 

"At the bottom of the ravine," Joe explained. "Enough talk he's hurt go and open that door and turn the bed down," he ordered once more picking up Sumner this time to carry him into the house. 

Lily ran to open the door and then up the stairs to turn back the bed watching her husband carefully lay the stranger in her son's bed. Her mind went back to that awful day when Joe had found their son Andrew mortally wounded at the bottom of the ravine. Everyone in these parts new who was responsible even though no charges had been laid. Like always his Grandfather had come and cleaned up the mess and no one dared speak out against him. 

Joe had laid Andrew on the bed just like he did with this young stranger today only it had been too late for their son he was all ready dead. 

"Come on Lily don't just stand there we need to patch him up," Joe told her taking his jack knife and cutting Sumner's hands loose. 

Lily's eyes went to her husband to stare again then back to where Sumner lay knowing that she should call the sheriff yet after what had happened with Andrew… she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead she ran to get what she needed to patch him up deciding the pieces would eventually fall into place. 

_**Back In Dallas**_

Sydney pulled the van to a stop in their driveway moments before the police guard that Gage had sent pulled up across the street. He had driven Syd and Anna B back to the truck stop to pick up the van so he could keep Anna B's car. 

Neither woman moved after Syd turned the van off both stared out the windshield. Sydney knew exactly the pain and the fear that Anna B was feeling. The not knowing if she would ever see him alive again… now with her expecting… Syd rubbed her hand across her own tummy. 

"Sydney?" Anna B suddenly asked. 

"Um hmm," she answered turning to her friend. 

"What will I do if they don't find him?" she burst into tears. "I just don't think I'll be able to go on either." 

"Anna B Sumner don't you dare talk like that. Do you think Matt would want to hear you talking like that especially now that you are going to have his child?" Sydney lashed out at her reaching over to hug her at the same time. 

"What if I thought that every time Gage or one of the kids was abducted? When your father kidnapped you Matt never gave up hope once. You just have to be strong, I know it's not easy but that is what this life is all about," Syd softly whispered her own tears falling as well. 

"Ranger Cooke?" 

Syd near had a heart attack as she turned to find the police officer assigned to guard them at the window of the van. "Everything all right?" he asked. 

"Yes, yes we're fine," she answered. "Would you mind opening up the door and having a look around to make sure everything is all right?" she asked handing her keys to the officer. 

"Sure thing Ranger," the officer smiled taking the keys from her. "You wait right here." 

Turning back to Anna B Syd asked, "Why don't we both go in and lay down for a bit. Even if we don't sleep at least our bodies will get a rest and believe me you are going to find out that is almost as good as a sleep." 

"I just want to be ready if Gage calls," Anna B replied opening the van door to let herself out. 

Syd stood waiting on her side for Anna B to come around. "I know Gage Honey, the minute he knows anything he'll call," she tried to reassure her. 

"All clear Ranger Cooke," the officer smiled again handing Syd her keys. 

"Thanks," Syd replied putting her arm around Anna B and proceeding into the house. 

The phone was ringing as they came in the door dropping her purse on the counter Sydney grabbed it, "Hello Gage?" 

"No Sydney it's me Hunter please don't hang up," came the distinct voice from the other end of the line. "Can I please talk to Annabelle?" 

"Just one minute," she answered putting the call on hold. Turning to Anna B she smiled slightly saying, "It's the school about a music program they want us to enroll Cat in I'm going to take it in the study. I'll just be a minute." 

"Take your time I'm going to take your advice and just lay down," Anna B answered going towards the bedroom. 

Waiting for the bedroom door to close Sydney went into the study and closed that door behind her and sat down in the desk chair. She closed her eyes a minute gathering her strength and picked up the phone. "How do you have enough nerve to even call here?" she angrily asked. 

"Sydney please I know that we didn't get off on the right foot…" 

"Hunter you listen to me and listen well," Sydney began. "You or your phone calls are not welcome here or at Annabelle and Matt's you try making contact with her again in any way, shape or form and I'll have your parole revoked faster then you can turn around. Do I make myself clear," she spat out. 

"Always the high and mighty aren't you Sydney you and Annabelle's precious Gage never want to listen to reason or see a change in a person do you? Well I'm here to tell you Annabelle will come back to me and neither of you two can stand in the way of that," Hunter viciously threatened. 

"Not on my watch Hunter you come near any of us and I'll shoot to kill," Sydney told him. 

"You don't scare me any more then your husband does," Hunter snarled slamming down the phone. 

Syd set the receiver down letting her head drop to her hands debating if she should call Gage or not. She took his phone from her pocket having given hers to him so she could bring his dead one home. 

The phone rang again giving Syd a start grabbing it up she cried, "Gage?" into the phone. 

"Honey everything okay?" he cautiously asked. 

"Yeah," she answered closing her eyes as a sigh of relief passed through her. 

"What's going on I thought you were going to call me as soon as you got in?" he anxiously asked still not satisfied that everything was all right. 

She quickly explained that they had just got home and about the unwanted phone call. "Gage don't worry about us we have the police guard out front, Anna B doesn't know he called, she's laying down and that is what I'm going to do for a while too. Just find Matt and get home all right," she told him wishing he were there now. 

"Sorry Syd but I do worry and there is nothing you can do to stop me," he told her wishing he hadn't sent her back to Dallas. "So far nothing on Matt…" he reported. "Syd when Anna B wakes up can you kind of quiz her about what she knows about the Blakes and this property. Also see what you can put together on the area, who the neighbours are what the history is?" he requested waiting for a reply. "Syd are you still there?" 

"Yeah Gage," she answered swallowing hard trying to hide the fact that their unborn child combined with Hunter's phone call was reeking havoc on her. "My back is just bothering me a bit. I'll feel better once I lay down for a little." 

"Sydney… I'm sorry Honey I wish I could be there with you," Gage started to apologize to her. 

"I wish you were too," she admitted to him letting her guard down to lean on him something she had been doing a lot during this pregnancy. "Just find him Gage," she ended up saying just before saying, "I love you." 

"Love you back," he told hanging up the phone. 

_**The Rescue Operation At the Blake Farm** _

"Sydney and Anna B get home all right?" Walker asked as Gage walked over to join him and Trivette. 

"Um yeah," he absently answered still thinking about his conversation with his wife. 

"What's wrong Gage?" Trivette questioned. 

"It's just Syd she's not feeling well again and that little jerk Hunter called wanting to talk to Anna B," Gage sighed. 

"Let's put a stop to the phone calls," Walker said reaching for his phone and placing a call to his wife. 

"Rangers I think that we've found something," one of the deputies from the county sheriff's office had come to find them. 

"Thanks Alex," Walker was saying hanging up his phone to follow Trivette and Gage to where the deputy was taking them. 

"Looks like your ranger may have taken a tumble into this ravine," Sheriff Jake McKay was explaining as all three surveyed what looked as if someone had miss step to slide down the steep side and land at the bottom. 

"What's the quickest way down?" Walker questioned. 

"This way," the sheriff retorted leading them to a well worn path that zigzagged to the bottom. 

As quick as they could the three of them made their way to the bottom with the sheriff. Both Gage and Trivette were glad Walker was with them on this one. They would eventually be able to figure out what had happened but Walker was just so much better and faster at it. Proving them right again they heard him address the sheriff, "You're right someone did come over that incline and probably landed right about here." 

"So how did they get out?" Gage asked the question everyone was wondering. 

"Probably the same way we came down," McKay retorted looking upward. 

Walker looked over the area again slowly shaking his head. "With his hands bound behind his back the possibility that he was hurt I doubt he could have gotten up that steep a climb. Besides there is no evidence that he even tried." 

"If it was me I'd be walking the couple of miles down to Teasdale Flats," the young deputy piped up pointing in that direction. "Instead of going back up there and chancing to run into two men who were trying to kill me." 

Sheriff McKay gave the deputy a look of distain before letting a smile cross his face saying, "He could have walked out yes if he went the right direction." 

"I'm sure he would have went down hill," Trivette agreed looking the direction Deputy Weston had indicated. 

Gage eyed Walker who had remained silent scrutinizing the area around them as he looked up the incline on the opposite side. It wasn't near as steep as the side they had just come down and some of the dirt looked as if it had been disturbed very recently. Motioning Gage over to him with the nod of his head Walker asked, "Think you could get up that hill with Sumner over your shoulder?" 

Staring at the dirt wall Gage began to think about Matt's size, which was about the same size as he was. Knowing it would be a chore he still felt it was a very doable course of action. "If I had to," he answered Walker. 

Walker nodded his head in agreement. "Climb up there and see what you can see," Walker told him. 

"Okay Boss," he agreed walking over to head for the top. 

"Where's he going?" Sheriff McKay asked catching sight of Gage. 

"Just checking out a theory," Walker returned. "Lets head towards this Teasdale Flats Gage can catch up to us there." 

"Yeah," the sheriff acknowledged calling out to his deputy, "Weston you lead the way I'm going to check in with the office I'll catch up with you in a minute." 

"Sure thing Sheriff," Weston answered glad to be back in the sheriff's good graces. 

McKay had all ready taken out his phone and began to dial. He glanced as the search party headed towards the flats only to focus his eyes on Gage a few moments later suspiciously wondering what he was up to. The phone connected and he spoke into it, "its McKay is he in? Then put him on he's going to want to hear this." 

Gage had almost made it to the top when the voice came on the opposite end of the line. "This had better be important." 

"I'd say it was," McKay said still watching Gage. "That's if you think it's important that your two boys Lyttle and Daines are being transported to Ranger Headquarters as we speak. Seems they were out here finishing up some job that they screwed up last night. The package they were suppose to dispose of got away and I got all sorts of rangers and state troopers up here trying very hard to get it back." 

"Is there a Ranger Gage with them?" 

"Yep just as big as life," McKay reported watching Gage make it to the top of the ravine. 

"See to it that he has an accident and McKay I don't want that package found." 

"You got it," McKay replied the connection being broken. 

_**The Blake Estate**_

"What is it?" Hunter asked having eavesdropped on the conversation before coming into the room. 

"Your little piece of fancy is becoming quite a problem," Jonas answered his grandson. 

"Annabelle is all right isn't she?" he anxiously asked. 

"As far as I know it's her ranger husband that is giving us problems," he stated. 

"I thought you took care of him," Hunter said staring at his grandfather for the answers. 

"I thought I had too but it seems those two bungling idiots I sent to look after things screwed it up. Seems Ranger Sumner escaped the two of them they got a shot off that may have hit him but that isn't confirmed either. Lyttle and Daines are both in ranger custody and we have to make sure that the trail doesn't come back to us," Jonas explained. 

"Grandfather all I want is my Annabelle I've waited long enough," Hunter was shouting standing up towering over the old man. 

"And you wait a little longer," Jonas replied turning to pick up the phone. 

"I've waited long enough," Hunter said through gritted teeth his hand grasping tight to a heavy leaded sculpture. 

"I told you that you wait a little longer," Jonas answered paying him no attention. 

"And I told you no," Hunter shouted bringing the sculpture down repeatedly on his grandfather's head. 

TBC

**_Special Note:_** For any WTRVS fans our new season begins September 20th.at 9 P.M. 

Hope to see you there!

Janis


	5. Chapter Five

_ **~ ****Chapter Five ~**_

_**The Connor Farm**_

"How is he?" Joe asked from the doorway. 

"Better I think," Lily answered from her chair beside the bed. "He's been mumbling in his sleep keeps asking for some girl an Anna B," she told her husband. 

"Must just be a dream," her husband replied watching his wife pull the covers up around the young man again. 

"You want to sit here a spell while I go warm up some soup for our lunch?" she asked him. 

"Yeah all right," Joe agreed waiting for Lily to get up so he could take her place. Sitting down he picked Sumner's hand up in his as Lily walked to the doorway and stopped. Turning she watched her husband for a moment bring the young man's hand to his cheek tears glistening in his eyes murmuring, "It's so good to have you home son." 

Shaking her head she turned to make her way to the kitchen to go about heating the soup. She knew that once the young man woke up the story would come out and Joe would have to face the fact he wasn't Andrew, their son hadn't come home. A tear came to her eye over the thought. Not knowing what else to do she finished up her task putting the bowls of soup on a tray and went back upstairs. She had just reached the top stair when she heard Joe holler for her, "Come quick Lily he's awake. Andrew's awake!" 

Moving as quick as she could she ran into the room setting the tray on the dresser she approached the bed where Sumner lay his eyes open staring blankly at the couple. 

"Andrew, Andrew it's us your mother and father," Joe cried out. 

"Land sakes Joe give the boy a minute," Lily scolded, "After all he's been through an ordeal here. Bumped on the head, shot, tied up…" 

"I know Lily for God's sake I found him," Joe nattered back. 

"Excuse me," Matt interrupted. "But who are you and why am I here?" he asked trying to sit up at the same time the pain of his injuries hitting him hard. "Ahh," he cried out, "What happened?" 

"Lay back son you need to rest and get your strength back," Joe cried turning his attention back to Sumner. "We just want you to get well so we can be a family again." 

Sumner looked to Joe who was lovingly smiling at him and then past him to Lily's face who stood there unspeaking and much more reserved. "I'm your son?" he cautiously asked. 

"What's wrong Andrew don't you recognize us?" Joe answered with a question. 

"Come on Joe let the boy rest he's been through a lot," Lily cut in. "I'm sure he'll see things more clearly once he's had a little more sleep." 

Reluctantly Joe agreed resting his hand on Sumner's shoulder saying, "Your mother's right son you rest we have plenty of time to talk when you are feeling better." 

"All right," Sumner agreed too a cloud of total confusion descending around him. All he could think is that when I wake up hopefully my head will have cleared and this nightmare will be over. 

_**Sydney And Gage's**_

A couple of hours had passed since Syd had talked to her husband now she sat with Anna B facing the computer going over old police files and newspaper articles finding nothing unusual to report. 

Anna B had told her that Hunter and his mother had lived stuck out there on that farm by his grandfather's command. His mother, Jonas Blakes' daughter, had gotten herself pregnant and in his eyes becoming an embarrassment to the family. He had sent her to live out on that farm with her bastard child telling everyone that she had married and was living in Europe. 

"Hunter told me that living on that farm cut off from everyone is what killed his mother," Anna B explained. "By the time he was sixteen between the booze and the pills she took, his mother had killed herself. Hunter's grandfather had brought him back to live with him in Dallas fabricating yet another story that his parents had died in a horrible car crash telling him that was the way the story went and if he didn't want to die like his mother he'd stick to it. Hunter knew his grandfather had power and money and he wanted that too so he came to Dallas and never looked back," she finished the tale. 

"Any idea who his father is?" Syd questioned. 

She shook her head no answering, "I don't even think that Hunter knows for sure." Suddenly her eyes caught the headlines of a newspaper article that had popped up on the screen. "Blake Connors shooting deemed accidental," Anna B read aloud as both she and Sydney began scanning the article. 

Syd was taking her turn at reading out the words as she skimmed the screen, "… in a controversial decision today the murder charges against Hunter Blake were dropped and the incident was deemed accidental. What was thought to be a cold calculated murder has been reduced to an accidental shooting of neighbour Andrew Connors. 

It seems that over the past few weeks Connors and Blake have had quite a few disputes over vandalism on the Connors' property the accusations coming to a head recently with Blake threatening to kill Andrew Connors. 

Connors was found days later at the bottom of the ravine that separates the two farms shot to death. With substantiated testimony from two eye witness it has been established that Blake and his friends were merely out hunting when the unfortunate accident took place," Syd finished to read. 

"Anna B can you bring up all the sheriff's reports and the DA's reports on the incident?" Syd was asking pushing herself to her feet to stretch feeling her leg cramping up. 

"Yeah… you all right?" Anna B asked watching Syd struggle to get up. 

"Fine," Syd moaned adding. "Your turn is coming you know." 

"Yeah it is," she tried to smile more to fend off the tears that had begun to threaten again. 

Putting her arm around Anna B's shoulder to console her Syd was about to speak when they were interrupted by the sound of breaking glass. "Shh," Syd cautioned motioning Anna B to get down behind the desk un-holstering her gun at the same time. 

"Sydney," Anna B cried out in a whisper. 

"Shh," Syd cautioned again her eyes telling Anna B to be silent before turning her attention back to where the noise had come from. Going to the doorway she peered out seeing no one, gun in front of her she stepped out going across the hallway to the family room. Once again she cautiously surveyed the room catching sight of the broken glass from the patio door where the intruder had broken in. 

"Sydney how nice to see you again," came the voice of Hunter Blake from behind her. "Nice and easy now Sydney put the gun on the floor," he told her. 

"Or what?" Syd asked without turning around. 

"Or I'll shoot to kill," he threw her words back in her face. 

Slowly she lowered her hand to her side letting the gun slip to the floor. That's it Sydney now turn around and face me," he demanded. 

Once more she slowly began to move turning to face Blake. "I told you before that I wasn't finished with you," he grinned knowing he was holding all the cards. 

"What do you want Hunter?" Syd defiantly asked. 

"What do I want? What do I want?" he shouted. "What I've always wanted from the start and you aren't standing in my way anymore," he shouted louder squeezing the trigger and firing the gun. 

_S**ame Time At The Blake Farm**_

"He's walking at the top of the ravine on old man Connors side going towards the flats where there are two more rangers," Sheriff McKay was walking along the bottom of the ravine looking up at Gage as he walked along too. "We have to make this look like an accident I don't want these snoopy rangers suspecting anything. Next thing you know we'll have a whole pack of these rangers up here into our business. 

"Relax Jake I have him in my sights, this is going to be a piece of cake," Ted Lyons answered. 

"You just make sure that it is because I don't want to face the wrath of Jonas Blake and neither do you if you're smart," McKay snapped breaking the connection looking up at Gage again. 

Catching the Sheriff below Gage gave him a simple nod thinking to himself, "I wonder what you're up to?" It was nothing that Gage could put his finger on it was just something about Sheriff McKay that just wasn't sitting right. 

Moving away from the edge he reached into his pocket to grab Syd's phone to dial his boss. "Walker any reason I've got the sheriff dogging me here?" he asked hearing Walker's voice on the line. 

"Not on my part," Walker answered. "Stay alert Gage I'll double back." 

"I think you were right about someone carrying Sumner out of here. There are fresh tractor ruts up here and the tractor was pulling a wagon of some sort," Gage filled him in. 

"The way someone kicked the gravel and dirt around it looks like they were trying to make a feeble attempt to conceal the fact anyone had been there," Walker agreed. "Stay put I'll be there shortly," Walker advised him as Gage broke the connection. 

Once again Gage's mind went to the sheriff and he walked over to the ravine's edge to see if the man was still tailing him. Looking below he saw no sign of the sheriff the man had just disappeared. 

Gazing up and down the ravine below what he did see was that it had gotten considerably deeper and the sides were at right angles making it impossible to climb out for about the next hundred feet or so down. Also the little tiny stream that Gage had stepped over where he had crossed had widened to much more then a tiny trickle. By the looks of it had become quite deep as well. There was a small bank on the other side before you came to the steep rock wall Gage surmising that would have been how the search party had passed this area. 

His mind suddenly went back to Sumner and the fact that they were the closest they had been to finding him since his disappearance yet still had nothing. Sighing deeply Gage turned to look in the direction the tractor tracks headed across the pasture only to be smashed in stomach with a heavy tree branch that his attacker was using as a club. 

With the wind knocked out of him Gage fell backwards to the ground doubling in pain not able to roll quick enough to fend off another repeated blow as the branch came pummelling down on him more pain shooting through him. The assailant dropped the branch at this point in favour of using his feet to deliver kick after kick into Gage's side driving him closer to the edge of the ravine with each boot. 

As the pain blurred his vision Gage grabbed out wildly catching hold of the man's foot able to pull him to the ground. That was only a minor set back the aggressor was up and on Gage in seconds his hands around Gage's throat squeezing tight. Gage grabbed at the hands trying to break the hold all the while feeling himself being pushed back so his head and shoulders hung over the cliff. 

"This is where it ends Ranger," the killer shouted bringing his fist back to drive into Gage's face just as the ground began to give way beneath them. 

**_Same Time At the Connor's Farm_**

Lily and Joe had gone downstairs letting Sumner close his eyes to rest. Coming to the bottom stair Joe put his hand on Lily's shoulder. "He's acting a might peculiar don't you think?" he asked his wife. 

"Joe," she cried exasperation in her voice. "If he's not Andrew…" 

"It's Andrew Lily you know that it is," his eyes were almost pleading with her to agree with him. 

Taking his hand she lead him into the living room and sat him down on the couch. With heavy heart she walked to the fireplace mantle and lifted a gold frame that contained a picture of her real son Andrew Connors. She stared at it a minute tears in her eyes before turning to walk back over to her husband. Holding the picture out to Joe she quietly said, "This is our son Joe not that boy upstairs." 

Connors turned away trying to get up until it suddenly hit him what Lily was saying was the truth. Heavily he sat back down burying his head in his hands and wept feeling like he had lost Andrew all over again. 

Lily sat down beside him tears in her eyes too as she wrapped her arms around her husband and held him tight. 

"He was such a good boy Lily," Joe was crooning. 

"I know he was Joe," she quietly whispered unable to stop a tear streaming down her face. 

"It just wasn't right what they did to him," Joe lamented further. 

"I know Honey, I know," Lily whispered even more softly to leave them both in silence reliving the horrors of that day again. 

It seemed as if an eternity passed by in reality it was only a few seconds when they were jarred out of their memories by the desperate shouts of their patient upstairs. 

Getting to their feet they rushed back up the stairs taking them as fast as they could Joe rushing into the bedroom first to find Sumner sitting up in bed crying out the name, "Anna B, Anna B," over and over again knowing his wife was in trouble, some how Sydney and Gage too.

TBC. 


	6. Chapter Six

_** ~****Chapter Six ~**_

_**Almost At The Gages**_

Chris had turned to wait for Angela to get off the bus. As it pulled away he took Angela's book bag from her and slung it nervously over his shoulder. 

"I'm so glad you thought of this," Angela smiled taking his hand as she began chatting away about the school dance that was coming up, she was on the decorations committee. 

Even though Chris had the Gage grin plastered to his face his thoughts were a hundred miles away wondering how he had ever gotten talked into this mess. Once he had gotten to school he had searched out Angela and told her about that morning's escapade plus the fact that his parents were still out on some farm way the other side of Fort Worth. 

"So you mean no one is going to be at your place at all after school?" Angela asked like her mother always thinking and planning. 

"I guess not," Chris answered not really giving it much thought. 

"Chris could we go over to your place after school and do our homework?" she sweetly smiled, then standing on tiptoes to whisper in his ear added, "It would be nice and quiet and well you know we could spend some real quality alone time together." 

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Angela," Chris began to say thinking he just may have used up all his "get out of jail free" cards that morning. 

"Sure it is Chris you know we never get to spend enough time together without at least one of our parents butting in on us," she persisted. 

"Yeah I know Angela it's just that if my mom finds out she will for sure tell your mother and they will tell our fathers… we'll never see each other again until it's time to leave for college," Chris tried to reason with her. 

"How are they going to find out I'm sure not going to tell them. Piper, Danny and Cat will be at the HOPE Center until six and I'll just take a bus to the library and have my mom pick me up. I'll tell her I'm working on a big history paper," Angela outlined her plan to him. 

After half a dozen more "Angela I don't know about this" and she had him talked into. Now as they neared the house Chris was really having second thoughts. Rounding the corner he new that they were in trouble when he caught sight of his mother's van in the driveway. Looking the street over he noticed the police unit parked across the street. 

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Angela admitted as they started up the driveway and one of the officers waved at them. 

"Please Angela let me do the talking," he pleaded with her as they headed up the driveway knowing that if a car was parked out front it would be his mother here not his father. 

"Maybe she's asleep," Angela suggested as Chris slipped his key in the lock and opened the back door. 

"What will that help?" Chris asked letting Angela go in ahead of him just in time to hear the sound of breaking glass. "You stay here," he hissed at Angela setting the book bags down and proceeding inside Angela right behind him both pressing themselves against the kitchen wall. 

All had become quiet again until they heard the study door open to let someone out. From down the hallway Chris could see someone silently moving forward and he pushed Angela back against the wall bringing his finger to his lips to whisper, "Shh." Turning his head back he suddenly saw the face and heard the voice of Hunter Blake addressing his mother. 

"Nice and easy now Sydney put the gun on the floor," he told her. 

"Or what?" Syd asked. 

"Or I'll shoot to kill," he answered her. 

Slowly Chris began to move up behind Hunter pieces of the last encounter with the man being dredged up from his memory. 

He watched his mother slowly let her gun slip from her hand to the floor and heard Hunter demand, "That's it Sydney now turn around and face me." Sydney had slowly begun to turn to face Blake as he started up again, "I told you before that I wasn't finished with you." 

"What do you want," Syd demanded. 

"What do I want? What do I want?" he shouted. "What I've always wanted from the start and you aren't standing in my way anymore," he shouted louder squeezing the trigger and firing the gun, the same instant Chris went flying into him with a hard spin kick the gun firing into the wall instead of his mother. 

Hunter turned catching sight of Chris recognition in his eyes. "You didn't learn anything from out last meeting," he snarled at Chris levelling his gun at him. 

Another loud bang went off Hunter Blake teetered in one spot for a moment before dropping the gun and falling back. Gun still in her hand Sydney came forward kicking Blake's weapon away from him. "You never learnt much from your last meeting with me either," she told him watching him take his last breath his cold eyes staring at her in death. 

"Mom are you all right?" Chris was asking going to her putting his hand on her arm letting her hug him close. 

"Ranger Cooke, Ranger Cooke," the young officer from earlier and his partner were banging on the door calling to her. 

"We're fine," Sydney called back seeing Anna B come to the doorway. Letting go of Chris she went to the young woman putting her arm around her to lead her into the kitchen away from Hunter. 

Chris caught sight of Angela standing against the wall not moving. Going to her he put his arm around her shoulder pulling her close to hold a moment before he lead her away from Blake too. 

_**The Connor Side of the Ravine**_

After conversing with Trivette Walker headed out of the ravine and into the Connor's pasture disappearing out of sight above just as the sheriff caught up with the group. "Where's Walker going?" the sheriff demanded. 

"Gage found something and Walker is back tracking to help him investigate," Trivette answered his eyes focusing on McKay. 

"Maybe I should go give them a hand," McKay replied heading towards the path Walker had taken up. 

"I'm sure that they can handle this on their own," Trivette pointed out moving in front of the sheriff blocking the path. 

"All right," McKay agreed his eyes going nervously upward to where Walker had disappeared. 

"Something the matter?" Trivette questioned trying to read the sheriff. 

"Nothing except I'd better give my true boss a call and tell her not to wait supper for me," he answered letting a grin cross his face. 

"Yeah you really don't want to get on her bad side," Trivette agreed still eyeing the man suspiciously. 

~~~~~ 

Up top Walker wasted no time heading back towards where Gage was a feeling of apprehension descending over him as he picked up the pace. His eyes averted to the side catching sight of the Connor farm house all seemed quiet and peaceful the tractor with a wagon behind it parked in the yard. 

Suddenly his thoughts were broken up by a loud pain driven scream. Without any hesitation he broke into a dead run towards where he knew the noise came from, where he knew Gage would be. 

Breaking into the clearing Walker lost no time taking in the situation without breaking stride he covered the distance between Gage and his attacker bringing his foot up hard connecting with assailant's head just as the killer brought his fist up to plough it into Gage's face. Spinning his body around Walker executed another vicious kick as Gage struggled to get the man's hand from his throat his head and shoulders hanging over the edge of the cliff. 

With the ground crumbling beneath them Walker's last blow sent the man attacking Gage flying sideways over his ranger to go plunging into the ravine below. As the enemy went over Walker made a grab for Gage catching the front of his shirt and pulling him back saving him from going over too. 

Gage closed his eyes gasping for breath his body shaking. "All right?" Walker asked. 

"Yeah," he choked out. "Thanks Walker," he managed. 

Resting his hand a moment on Gage's shoulder he warned, "Take it easy I don't want to have to answer to your wife if I don't take you back in one piece." 

Pulling his phone Walker dialled Trivette quickly explaining about the attack on Gage and to watch for the body. Hanging up he turned back to Gage, "Any idea what he meant when he said it ends here ranger?" he asked. 

"I think it was my life he was referring too," Gage answered letting Walker help him to his feet. "All I can figure is that Hunter has had enough of me." 

Nodding his head in agreement Walker added, "Let's go find Sumner then we can concentrate on Hunter Blake." 

~~~~~ 

Snapping his phone closed Trivette scrutinized the area his eyes coming to rest on sheriff McKay whose eyes were fixed on the river as he pulled out his phone once again to dial. Trivette keeping his eyes on McKay he quietly began walking up behind him to hear him mutter, "Come on Lyons pick up." 

"Trouble getting through?" Trivette questioned startling the sheriff. 

Turning quick the sheriff came face to face with Jimmy. "I… er yes," McKay stuttered out. "I'm probably going to have to climb to the top there to get the signal out." 

"I don't know about that my phone is working pretty good here. Want to give it a try?" Trivette offered reaching out his hand and his phone. 

Before McKay could answer Deputy Weston shouted out, "Sheriff we got a body floating in the water." 

"Haul him out," Trivette called out McKay remaining mute both men walking towards where the young deputy was calling from. 

"Sheriff it's Ted Lyons," Weston called out. 

"You know him?" Trivette was asking his eyes back on McKay who was falling behind. 

"One of the locals," McKay supplied. 

"Your poor sister," Weston continued. 

"What's you're sister got to do with this?" Trivette was once again staring at the sheriff. 

"Ted is… was the sheriff's brother-in-law," Weston spoke up eager to supply the answers 

"So your brother-in-law is one of the locals?" Trivette was looking at the sheriff waiting for an answer. 

McKay looked at Trivette trying to pick his words carefully starting with a small laugh. "Yeah Ted is one of the locals always seeming to be in trouble. I like to know what he's done first before owning up to the fact I know him not alone he's related. You understand don't yeah?" 

"Oh yeah I understand all right," Trivette quipped thinking much more then you'd like me to. 

_**The Connor Home**_

Once Gage got his bearings back he and Walker headed out for the Connor's farmhouse. They hadn't gotten very far when Gage's phone rang. "Syd," he answered knowing it was her before he heard her voice, wondering how he was going to avoid telling her what had happened. 

Suddenly he stopped in his tracks his wife's words tearing at him. "Syd are you all right?" he cried out Walker stopping and turning to face him. "Chris and Anna B? Angela's there? Everyone's all right?" 

Walker was staring at him now with the mention of his daughter's name. Gage was standing saying nothing as he listened to his wife relate what had happened at home. "You're sure you're all right?" Gage asked again stopping to listen to her again finally telling her he loved her and hanging up the phone. 

"Well?" Walker asked impatiently wanting to know that Angela was okay jarring Gage out of his thoughts. 

"Sorry," Gage answered quickly explaining what had gone on and Hunter's death. "But it seems that the Blakes and the Connors have a history," he began to explain resuming the walk towards the house. 

Pushing open the gate they headed towards the front door of the neat well kept Connor home. Mounting the first steps of the veranda both rangers could feel the tension that had built up inside of them, the anxiety of finding Sumner alive and well eating at them. Their thoughts were soon broken with loud cries coming from inside. 

Walker bound across the front porch in two long strides Gage right behind him. Raising his fist he pounded loudly on the door calling out, "Texas Rangers open up." 

He waited a second when both he and Gage heard Sumner's cry for Anna B go up. Trying the door Walker opened it wide Sumner's voice ringing out again from the upstairs as he and Gage bolted upwards. 

"I've got to get to my wife," Sumner was shouting Lily and Joe fighting hard to keep the struggling young man in bed. 

"Texas Rangers," Walker announced again. 

"He's one of ours," Gage barked out as he and Walker pushed into the room to Sumner. 

"Gage Walker," Sumner cried seeing both, "Anna B is she all right?" 

"She's fine Matt she's with Sydney," Gage tried to tell him, tried to calm him. 

"You're sure?" he cried out again now struggling against Walker and Gage. 

"Positive Matt I talked to Sydney not more then fifteen minutes ago," Gage was assuring him. "Matt I wouldn't be here if something was wrong at home." 

The words finally sank in and Sumner let his body drop back against the pillows the terror for his wife slowly easing up. 

"I found him injured in the ravine," Joe was trying to explain as Walker stood up to face them. "I thought… I just…" the old man began to stutter out. 

"We just wanted to make sure the young man was all right," his wife Lily cut in. "I know maybe we should have called the sheriff but… we've not much faith in Sheriff McKay." 

Nodding his head Walker agreed. "We understand and appreciate the fact that you took care of Ranger Sumner for us." 

"Sydney," Walker could hear Gage on the phone with his wife. "Honey put Anna B on the phone we found Sumner he's all right, we're coming home." 

Handing the phone to his friend Gage watched as Sumner put it to his ear. "I'm fine Anna B please don't cry I'll be there as soon as I can be. I love you too." 

**_Teasdale Flats_**

The coroner had just gotten to the flats when Trivette's phone rang. "Yeah," he answered listening to Walker who was on the other end. "He's all right then?" was the next question he asked listening to what had developed in the last hour since they had talked. "Got you Walker I'll meet you at the Sheriff's office," his eyes going to McKay as he spoke he could see McKay edging towards the woods. 

"Got to go Walker," he said breaking the connection without saying good-bye to shout, "Sheriff, hey Sheriff McKay." 

Without so much as looking in Trivette's direction McKay took off into the woods. "Hey," Trivette called racing after him at the same time. It took Jimmy only minutes to catch up to the sheriff and with one flying leap had him to the ground. 

McKay was not giving up without a fight rolling hard he threw Trivette sideways enabling him to be ready to throw a punch. Trivette being more in physical shape then the over weight McKay easily ducked the punch and landed two of his own putting the sheriff out of commission. 

"We just wanted a word with you," Trivette shouted at him. 

"I'm not answering to you, Texas Rangers will be the least of my worries if I open my mouth about Ted or anyone else," he spat out at Trivette to shut up and said nothing more. 

_**Memorial Hospital**_

It was all Sydney could do to keep Anna B calm as they waited in emergency for the helicopter to arrive. "I know Matt said he was fine but did Gage tell you anything Matt isn't telling me?" she anxiously asked unconsciously squeezing Syd's hand harder as spoke. 

"No Anna B nothing," Syd answered easing her hand out of her friend's grasp. "You know he was roughed up, shot in the shoulder, and fell hitting his head to get a concussion. The only thing Gage said was he was dying to get home to you," she repeated to her for the hundredth time. 

Anna B was unable to reply her voice was drowned out by the sound of the helicopter's engine landing on the helipad just outside the emergency doors. 

"Anna B," Syd shouted trying to run after her as she ran with the emergency people to be with Sumner. 

"Matt, Matt," she cried grabbing his hand to run along side him as they rushed him inside. 

Following behind Gage met Sydney putting his arm around her shoulders to hold her to him. "You all right Honey?" he whispered his lips caressing her temple. 

"Now that you're here," she answered hugging him tight. 

"Umm," he moaned favouring his side. 

"Gage what's wrong?" 

"Nothing Syd honest," he tried to smooth over. 

"Francis!" 

"Don't worry I'll let you take care of me once we get home," he retorted. "Come on I want to see Sumner's face when she tells him he's going to be a daddy." 

~~~~~ 

"Mrs. Sumner you are going to have to step outside," the emergency nurse had her hand on Anna B's arm trying to pull her away from Sumner so the doctor could tend to him. 

"I'm not leaving him," Anna B argued holding tighter to her husband. 

"I'm not that hurt," Sumner joined in, "I want her here… I need her with me." Sumner had brought her hand to his lips as the tears formed in both their eyes. 

"Nurse it's all right," the doctor cut in beginning his exam of Sumner's injures. 

Letting up the nurse went to help the doctor to redress Sumner's shoulder and set up for x-rays. 

"Matt I was so scared I'd never see you again," she murmured to him holding his hand with both of hers. 

"Honey you are the only thing that kept me going. I just got a picture of you in my mind and let you guide me back to you," he whispered back gritting his teeth as the doctor cleaned the wound. 

"Matt I've got something really important I need to talk you about…" 

"One minute and he's all yours," the doctor cut in. "There you are someone will be down very shortly to take you to x-ray. If we don't find anything then you should be able to go home as long as your wife promises to look after you," he grinned leaving the two of them alone. 

"Oh Matt," she cried her arms going round his neck holding him tight his arms going round her. 

"Hey, hey, it's all right I'm here," Matt soothed kissing her cheek. 

"Matt I was so afraid…" she was sobbing. "And now… that we're… going have... a…baby," she gasped out between sobs. 

"Honey I can't understand what you're saying," Matt began to say. "It sounded like you said we are having a baby," he told her the same time as her eyes met his. "We're having a baby?" he asked watching her nod her head yes. 

"We're having a baby," he shouted pulling her close just as Gage rapped on the door pushing it open to stick his head in. 

"Are we interrupting something?" Gage asked all ready grinning as he held the door open for Sydney. 

"Gage Sydney we're having a baby," Sumner announced grasping tightly to Anna B's hand his eyes trained on his wife. 

"Congratulations," the Gage's said in unison going to the young couple to share some hugs and handshakes. 

_**A Few Days Later At Sumner And Anna B's**_

Once it had been discovered that Jonas Blake had been murdered all the pieces had begun to fall into place. Sheriff McKay had been quite willing to talk with the threat of repercussions from Blake lifted. 

It seems his brother-in-law Ted Lyons was involved in a few shady deals with the Blakes and when Hunter had shot Andrew Connor he brought the sheriff in on things. Hunter had been smuggling drugs in through the Connors' property, Andrew had caught him and Hunter had killed him. 

McKay had made it look like an accident covering up the drug smuggling and the murder. He confirmed that Daines and Lyttle were supposed to get rid of Sumner plus confessed to setting up Gage for Lyons to eliminate because they stood in the way of Hunter having Anna B. 

With both Blakes dead and Matt's ordeal behind them the Sumners had invited everyone over to celebrate Matt's homecoming and their news. 

"Come on in Walker Alex," Anna B greeted the Walkers. Erica and Jimmy had just gotten there moments before Gage was all ready comfortable on the couch with Sydney curled up beside him his arm around him. 

Sumner was in the easy chair with his feet up. "Looks like your wife is doing a good job mothering you back to health," Alex greeted the young ranger. 

"She's just getting in practice for when that baby is born," Gage piped up. 

"Hey Gage you didn't forget any of the finer points of child rearing did you?" Walker asked. 

"Yeah like getting up for those two o'clock feedings, up all night cause your little darling is getting teeth and then all those diaper changes," Trivette teased. 

"I'm sure it will all come back to me just like riding a bike," Gage smiled hugging Sydney close to him the rest breaking into smiles and laughter. 

The End 

_**Special Note:**_

All those interested please watch for my next episode, "What's Precious In Life" Which I should begin posting in the next few days.

**_Also:_** Anyone wanting more information on the WTR Virtual Season please email me privately Thanks! 


End file.
